Love Greater Than Chaos
by Emberailee
Summary: In a dystopian future, love is outlawed and the government creates all romantic pairs. However, two rebellious romantics, Kai and Jinora, have different plans for themselves and a contraband love that they share. (Kainora Dystopia AU)
1. i A Match (Not) Made In Heaven

**Love Greater Than Chaos **

**Summary: **In a dystopian future, love is outlawed and the government creates all romantic pairs. However, two rebellious romantics, Kai and Jinora, have different plans for themselves and a contraband love that they share. 

**Rating: T (**for rebellious themes, ideologies, I don't know. Just to be safe?)

**Paring: **Kainora (Jinora x Kai)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. :(

**PROMPT from OTPPROMPTS . tumblr . com**

**Dystopia Love AU** (A future time when love is illegal/considered a disease. You can only be with the person assigned to you- but two characters fall in love despite the rules.)

0808080800808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

The streets of Sector 42B-ii of the Republic State were lined with impatient peoples, two strings of people snaking through the streets, one line consisting of boys and the other of girls. Today was Matchmaking day, the day when young boys and girls of sixteen years were assigned their government match, their significant other. Matchmaking Day wasn't a day full of outstretched palms and love potions, rather a random number generator displaying expected matches for people. The day had extensive history; forty years ago, in the year 2074, the government outlawed any emotion resembling "love".

_SECTION R: Interpersonal Relations_

_ Declaration 514a –_

_ February 17, 2074_

_The government of Republic State, henceforth, bans free interpersonal relation, platonic or romantic. Freedom of romantic and platonic interest provides "an excessive breeding ground for national corruption of ideology and government respect" (see court case files: 502394) Relations are solely to be decided and finalized by authority figures. Any displays of romance or free-relationship-choice are to be punished appropriately by law. _

_SECTION R: Interpersonal Relations_

_Declaration 514b-_

_February 17, 2014_

_As an expansion of _Declaration 514a_, a new system is to be implemented starting the first Saturday of each month. The government and its officially employed will hence authorize all interpersonal relations. As a government aid program, a system of matchmaking will be implemented to replace "free courting of individuals". _

_SECTION P__R__: Programs: Relations_

_Derived from D514a & b _

_Matchmaking Day: The first Saturday of every month will, nationwide, be allotted to the pairing of peoples of sixteen years of age. (Individuals of more years are to report to official government establishments for a different matching process.) Sixteen-year-old males are to be matched to sixteen-year-old females through a government-approved number randomizer. The randomizer will utilize individual's citizen IDs for the matching process. To comply with and compromise the citizens, the responsible and admirable Republic Government will provide randomized matches for individuals within a filtered database. IDs of citizens were be matched within a pool of other IDS that are alike in the quotas: "Social Status, Employment Field, Ancestral Relation, Family Background."_

The citizens of Republic State complied with the acts passed in 2074 with little to no argument. Some younger generations of peoples began to glorify the matchmaking experience; however, there was certainly disagreement and tension boiling within the population.

"This is such dystopian trash," a young girl whispered under her breath. In the line of sixteen-year-old girls to be matched, there stood a young brunette girl, irritation burning in her eyes and a lanyard with an ID card reading _Jinora- Citizen 8964d _strung across her chest. A girl behind her in line seemed to have overheard the statement spoken only moments ago. With a firm hand on her shoulder, the girl whipped Jinora to face her.

"Excuse you. This process is like the coming of like woman hood. We totally get to get paired to our..like soul mate or whatever…so get a filter and respect the government that's getting a killjoy like you a match," she snapped.

"I've read enough romance novels to know that whomever we're being paired to today isn't our soul mate and enough dystopian novels to know that we're living in a crisis," Jinora deadpanned.

"Ew. _Those_ types of novels are illegal," the girl hissed, enunciating briskly the word 'those'. Jinora simply rolled her eyes and returned to face forward. Jinora heard two final words seethe from the girl behind her. "Rebellious romantic".

The line pressed forward slowly as the sun crossed through the sky. Jinora stumbled forward, eventually, at sunset, making her way to the metal tables where she was supposed to "be matched to her soul mate". An older woman, eyes cold and lips firmly molded into a scowl, eyed Jinora from behind the metal tables.

"ID," the worker demanded, hand petulantly outstretched. Jinora removed her identification card and lanyard form her neck quickly, firmly slapping it onto the table. Frustrated, the worker reluctantly slid the ID card from the table under a red laser. The woman proceeded to drag her fingers through the air, summoning a projection screen.

"Jinora," she read. "Citizen 8694d. Class A, education department of a private establishment, Airnobility, and daughter of an official." The worker's eyes flicked from the screen to Jinora, looking her over. Jinora just stood on the other side of the table, apathetic to whatever was happening.

"You'll be matched now," the worker growled. The worker flicked her wrist, initiating text to flash through the air, scrolling until stopping at a name and number.

_Osamu, Citizen 8990s._ Jinora read the name and ID of her match; the screen and word it displayed was meaningless to her. The worker woman took a metal strip from beneath the table. She dragged the metal through the projected text; the strip proceeded to make a small beeping noise in digital acknowledgement.

"This, as old timers would call it, is your 'wedding ring'," the woman said. "It's digitally encoded with your match's information at all times." Jinora nodded half-heartedly. The woman took Jinora's wrist between her hands, wrapping the metal loosely against Jinora's wrist. Jinora's arm in one hand, the woman took her other hand and pulled a contraption from beneath the table. The contraption was a mere circular opening carved into a glistening stone. The woman towed Jinora's hand and arm through the opening, the metal bracelet clamping snugly to Jinora's wrist. "This is now sealed and will not fall off. The bracelet will vibrate the first time you encounter your match. Next." The worked returned Jinora's ID and gestured her towards the town plaza.

Jinora numbly rubbed at her wrist, the bracelet seemingly melting into her flesh. She continued to wander through the crowds of people searching for their matches.

"Umph!" Jinora fell to the ground with a thud, a stranger towering above her. He had bright, emerald eyes contrasting dewy, mocha skin. She stood up hastily, brushing herself off. "Sorry, I'm not really watching where I'm going…just waiting for this stupid thing to vibrate."

"Nah, it's fine," the stranger smiled. "I know the feeling." The boy shook his wrist dramatically enacting his impatience. Jinora just smiled in return. Jinora turned to continue walking when the boy spoke again. "Honestly, I'm pretty disappointed that my bracelet didn't vibrate at you." Jinora felt her cheeks flush, her usually sharp wit silenced. The boy's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry if you're uncomfortable…I know we're just here to find our matches, and I'm not really following appropriate government conversational protocol." Jinora shook her head.

"N-no, it's fine," she stuttered. A pause. "Maybe we could get coffee sometime?"

"Ooh, so you're a romantic rebel too," the boy smirked.

"What is that phrase? I was called that earlier," Jinora pondered aloud.

"It's a label for those of us that are less into following 'government protocol'," he said.

"Ah," Jinora simply nodded. "So, what's your name?"

"Kai," he smiled. Jinora found herself smiling back. "And, by the way, coffee sounds awesome. We'll just be sure to avoid the public bracelet check authority."

"What? Who?"

"It started last month. The government declared that you're only supposed to be out with family, same-gender friends, or your match…so they deployed some task force that scans you sometimes to check," Kai replied.

"Oh. Wow, this is getting more and more like _Government Error 404_," Jinora laughed pensively.

"You've read that? My parents used to read me that book when I was younger!" Kai exclaimed.

"Really? That's really cool. It's one of my personal favori-" Jinora began. She was interrupted by her tingles at her wrist. "Hm…"

"You're match must be nearby," Kai said. Jinora couldn't help but notice a different attitude lacing his voice, disappointment? Anger? Disgust?

Jinora stared emptily at the people around her, her eyes occasionally returning to roam Kai, his bright eyes. "Yeah, I guess he is," she whispered idly, her eyes locked with his. He shrugged with a half smile.

"I work down at the industrial side of town; the docks to be more specific. Whenever you want that coffee, if that's still valid and you're not blown away by your match, I'll be there," Kai said dully.

"What about your match?" Jinora asked, eyes still roaming for her match.

"Don't worry about that. What could go wrong if I don't find her?" he mused rhetorically. "Besides…I think I might have found her," he hummed with a smirk before disappearing into the crowds. Jinora blinked in astonishment. How could the government say somebody like that had no chance of being her match? She emptily turned around to see another young man whose bracelet had also been vibrating.

"Jinora?"

"Osamu," she greeted indifferently. "You've found me. Hi."

The boy responded with an obnoxious whistle. "Spirits yeah, I've got me a fine dame! Thank the system!" _Screw the system_, Jinora thought. He sordidly took Jinora's hand in his, pecking it and returning to crack a smile at her.

"So now what?" Jinora asked, both to herself and to her new 'match'.

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay? I wrote this at 1:19 am…so this may or may not be half-asleep-style writing. I was a little concerned about its dystopian nature (it's based on a compilation of dystopian ideologies I've read and thought of I guess?) but I have plans for this…in upcoming chapters perhaps secret rendezvouses and rebellions? It's planned to have some angst…etc. Will Jinora and Kai become an outlaw couple? Will anyone find out if they do? What is to become of the government if rebellions spark? Read and review please! (Also, not only thanks for reading the story, but I applaud you if you read all my boring rambles) Thanks again!

~xoxo

Emberailee


	2. ii The First Rendezvous

Jinora had agreed to a dinner with her newly acquired "soul mate". Jinora greatly wished she hadn't.

"Yeahhhh..So then I've got a platypus in one arm, a bear in the other…It was kind of an odd Tuesday," Osamu boasted.

"Great," Jinora deadpanned.

"It was," Osamu pouted. "You better respect your new match. You know who my family is and how lucky you are that you've been paired with moi." He proceeded arch his eyebrows smugly, both hands boldly gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. You've basically got golden blood and some royalty as a friend of a friend of like your great, great, great, grandmother or something," Jinora said, faux enthusiasm eclipsed her tone as she motioned jazz hands for emphasis.

"Great, great, great, _great_," Osamu corrected.

"Excuse me," Jinora hissed.

"You're excused-" before Osamu could finish adding sass to his sentence, Jinora had removed the napkin from her lap and firmly set it on the table.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Osamu whined.

"You, your highness, said I was excused," Jinora said. She stood up abruptly and pushed her chair in. "Thanks for dinner, honey," she drawled. She dramatically curtseyed in front of Osamu before hastily leaving him sitting in the restaurant. Once she was outside of the restaurant, all Jinora could do was sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she idly walked towards the docks.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

After about thirty minutes of walking, Jinora had made it to the industrial side of town, the docks. She knew Kai probably wasn't there; he had said he worked there, and it was nine o'clock at night. He wouldn't have been there at that hour…but to Jinora's surprise, alone on a bench sat Kai.

The street light above the bench flickered occasionally, illuminating and casting shadows across his face. He sat there huddled into himself, a cup of soup in his hands. He looked up slowly, detecting a presence. Kai could not believe whom it was he saw.

"Jinora?" he spoke. She inched closer, her hands in her coat jacket.

"Hey," she said casually. Her eyes were shifted downwards, her right foot numbly brushing back and forth against her left leg.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you!" he interjected.

She smiled briefly before grimacing at the thought of obnoxious Osamu. "I was, uh, on a 'date' with my 'match'," she said.

"Oh," Kai said.

"It was awful. My match is a royal pain," Jinora laughed awkwardly. "So, yeah definitely not blown away." Kai smirked in response. He noticed she was still standing across from him, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers in her coat pockets.

"You know you can sit down right?" Kai joked. Jinora nodded and gingerly sat on the bench, leaving a good nine inches between the two. Kai noticed her distancing. "Don't worry. I'm not twelve; I don't have cuties," Kai grinned.

"Yeah," she half-smiled. "I-I just don't want to break the law _too_ much." She sat inward, folding into herself, hands nervously fidgeting in her lap. Honestly, she left she space between her and him because had she sat any closer, she might've not been able to resist her irrational teen-romance urges to lean against him. That, she thought, would've just made everybody uncomfortable. Kai, however, had other things in mind. In one slick motion, Kai had scooted over to her and draped his arm across her shoulder. Jinora just looked at him wide eyed; he returned her stares with his signature smirk.

"You mean like this?" Kai challenged.

"Kai!" Jinora exclaimed. "Yes like that…" she attempted to maintain a casual façade, when in reality, she was just glad that the darkness of night hid some of the blush that burned across her cheeks.

He laughed, removing his arm from around her. He remained directly next to her though, their sides brushing against one another. Jinora felt a tinge of disappointment settle into her stomach; she certainly wasn't displeased with his arm over her shoulder.

"So anyway, when did you care about breaking the law?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly. Since we got matched I guess…everything just feels weird," Jinora mumbled. Her hands continued to fidget, fingers intertwining with one another. "Extra illegal I guess…It's just some internal conflict.. Don't worry about it." Jinora tried to feign a smile, but it wasn't convincing. Jinora did not want to elaborate about how the internal conflict involved him, about how she wanted to be matched to him and not the obnoxious-jerk-butt. She knew he had joked about wanting to have been matched to her only hours earlier, but she presumed he was just a natural flirt. She couldn't risk her only friend who had the same views as her. While glazed over in thought, Jinora didn't notice her hands fidgeting up a storm, the more she thought, the more she fidgeted. After watching her in silence for a moment, watching her crack her knuckles repeatedly, Kai just placed his hand over hers.

"Woah. Calm down there. Anymore hand fidgeting and you might break your fingers," Kai cautioned, a smile evident in his voice. "You're here to tell me that you're actually madly in love with your match and I have no chance with you?" He was joking, but Jinora noted the nervousness in his tone. Her blush continued to graze through her cheeks, flushing them with pinky colors.

"Ha. Not actually though, more the opposite," she rambled. Her eyes widened as she spoke, realizing what she had said. Kai just watched her, his eyes twinkling. He finally removed his hand from hers, noticing he had kept it there for a while.

"The opposite, huh? As in you're madly in love with me and he has no chance with you?" Kai said amused.

"No! Not madly in love," Jinora stuttered. Mentally, she face palmed. What was it about being around Kai that dulled her ability to speak like a normal person? She had only seen him twice, and both times, she was left tongue-tied. While Jinora internally sighed at her awkwardness, Kai just continued to milk the situation, a grin plastered on his face.

"Mildly in love?" he teased.

"No, no love," Jinora swallowed, failing hopelessly at rectifying her verbal trip up from prior.

Kai's eyebrows knitted together as he manifested the best puppy-dog-eyes he could muster. He jutted out his lower lip. "No love?" he joked. He then mustered a stern face for his best government official impersonation, his hand stroking a pretend beard. "Good, because we at the government hate everyone." He returned to his normal smile. Seriously as he could, he just shrugged. "Eh, I guess the government's matchy-matchy system has a few bugs in it."

Jinora nodded despite herself. "You could say that again. What about your match?"

"I don't know. I didn't find her," Kai replied nonchalantly.

"You mean you didn't look," Jinora corrected.

"I didn't have to," Kai said.

"Don't you dare say another cheesy thing," Jinora warned jokingly.

"Cheesy? You mean suave and romantic thing," Kai said, falsely insulted. "Really though, I just think looking for somebody who I _know _isn't my match isn't worth my time, and besides, I'd, in all honesty, like to get to know you better." Jinora looked into his eyes as he spoke, the green orbs gleaming earnestly.

Jinora thought to herself momentarily. The fact she had been matched, albeit with an irritating four-year-old in the body of a sixteen-year-old, made the system seem much more real to her. It highlighted in her mind the fact that loving anybody else, or love at all, was supposedly illegal. For whatever reason, although she completely disagreed with the system, she felt her conscious spreading guilt throughout her the more she talked with Kai. Yet, despite herself and any guilt she had felt, she accepted hastily.

"I'd like that," she smiled. 

"Then what about tomorrow?" he proposed.

"No, let's go now. Coffee," she mused.

"Why so sudden?" he asked, eyebrow raised with interest.

"I'm not sure myself…There's probably nobody out now to question us, just feels like now is a good time,"

"Can't argue with that. Besides, anytime for you is a good time," Kai shrugged with a smile. Jinora just rolled her eyes.

The two walked side by side in comfortable silence until they reached a street full of shops. As Jinora said, the streets were empty, no people in sight. Kai and Jinora continued towards a small glass shop, a sign reading _Buffalo Café_ was painted on the window. Before they made it to their destination, however, the two heard a booming voice. Running towards Jinora and Kai came an officer clad in a white metal vest. The officer had a quizzical look on his face, a scanner attached to his wrist glowing red.

" You two, stop! What're you two doing together?!"

Kai and Jinora stood like the deer in headlights, eyes wide. So much for then and there being a "good time".

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808088080808

**A/N: ** Hello! Thank you everybody for the reviews! I'm glad the first chapter wasn't too miserably awful, but this chapter might be…Anyway, I actually haven't ever read _Matched_ haha; perhaps I should? Anyway, I have a backstory chapter planned for release soon...in the meanwhile, I wrote this fluff. If you're into more angsty, character-development scenes, don't worry! I've got some more exposition and plot on the way! Stay tuned to see what happens next, what happens when two non-matches are rendezvousing.


End file.
